Moonlit Romance
by EmpressSaix
Summary: Here's the one-shot I promised for my story "The Monarchy". A moonlit night of romance between the Quincy princess Naoko and her feathered beau Yumichika.


Moonlit Romance

***I can't believe I wrote this. I've NEVER written sex scenes like this! I've read them sure, but writing is something else entirely. **

**Gin: First time for everything, EmpressSaix. **

**Seirin: Speaking of first times...**

**Gin: Don't worry Naoko, you'll do fine. Just remember to let the one with the most experience do the work, you just lay back and enjoy. **

**Me: This is not straight up porn. Sex without emotional content is porn, this is not it. **_**The Monarchy**_** is the lead up to this moment, so go read that (or most of it) before reading this. Please review my first M-rated sex scene and tell me how I did.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Ayame or Seirin, only my OCs.***

* * *

Naoko tossed and turned in bed. Since Yumichika was better he insisted she get some sleep in her own bed. _We wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong idea Naoko. As a princess you have a reputation and an image to uphold. People will take any hint of slander and run with it_. He warned though she saw the regret of sending her away shimmering in his eyes.

She sighed and rolled on to her side. There was a bothersome warming going on in her loins. Rubbing her legs helped alleviate some of it but still bothered her. The burning seemed to increase in intensity each time Naoko thought of Yumichika. The sound of him murmuring her name, his soft svelte fingers skimming across her skin, or better yet his tongue licking her-

She gave out a loud keen as she grabbed her hair in frustration. Yes she loved him. She accepted him into her heart and him with her. So was it completely unnatural to want him in her more than just her heart? Sexual urges were supposed to be natural especially for a teenage girl.

Naoko bit her lip and tossed around in bed again, still not finding any relief. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. The princess bolted upright and threw off the covers before swinging her legs over the bed. She grabbed a blue satin robe that had been hanging off her chair. It matched her blue and white lacey nightgown and slippers.

_Are you really going to give into your primal urges this easily? Even with those patches there is still a chance you could get pregnant! And you're supposed to remain a virgin until marriage like a good princess!_ Her rational mind barked.

_Yeah? Well I am sick and tired of being a 'good' princess. It's time for me to get royally naughty_. Her impulsive side shot back. The moon was full and its light fell on the carpet as if to light her way to him.

She finally made it to his room, after knocking she entered. Yumichika was sitting on his bed in the middle of unbuttoning his white cotton shirt. By the light of the lamp on the nightstand she could see that his chest wasn't wrapped in bandages, his wounds had healed enough that he didn't need them anymore.

He looked up at her with a touch of confusion. He cocked his head and Naoko couldn't help but blush at how cute he looked. "Naoko? Is something wrong?"

She closed the door softly behind her without taking her eyes off him. How could she? Who would ever want to take their eyes off an Adonis like figure? That slim flawless face, those enticing wisteria eyes, his lean but so strong arms and washboard abs. Her face was on fire now, her heart skyrocketing and her legs turning into jelly.

Something primal and animalistic was beginning to stir inside her.

Yumichika quirked a brow at Naoko just standing there. She was wearing a matching blue and white satin robe and short nightgown. The robe was hanging open and he could see the white lace of the sleepwear covering the swell of her breasts. The satin material hung gracefully from her petite thin body giving her an unspeakably elegant appearance.

He could feel something stirring below his waist and he crossed his legs hoping Naoko didn't notice._ What is wrong with me? Yes, Naoko is beautiful and attractive and... But why are these... urges starting now?_

_What do you mean now?_ Kujaku interrupted. _They've always been going on you just haven't noticed_.

Yumichika was about to say something back to him but Naoko walked up to him. There was something... _fierce_ in her eyes. Like an animal about to pounce. It made his groin tighten and warm at the thought of her jumping on him and...

"I just... thought I'd come in and say good night." Naoko said. _Now what? Well I guess I could start kissing him and see where it goes_.

She quickly but softly pressed her lips to his. One hand glided from cupping his chin to around the back of his neck. Her other hand came up and rested on his shoulder. Yumichika's hands wrapped around her waist, his fingers brushed against her buttocks. Their lips pressed harder against each other.

Yumichika ran the tip of his tongue over her lips. Naoko parted hers gradually and as she did he gently slipped his tongue inside. Naoko did the same to him after getting comfortable with the sensation. The couple parted, gasping for air.

"I... I wasn't expecting... wow," Yumichika panted.

Naoko gave a breathless laugh. "Yeah, me neither. Do you... I mean if you—"

She was cut off when Yumichika crashed his lips against hers. Since Naoko was bending down he moved her to sitting on the bed next to him while still kissing her. His slim fingers came up and slipped her robe off her right shoulder. But when he started to move the left Naoko slapped his hand away and clutched the fabric to her skin.

He sat back and looked at her confused. "What's wrong?"

She looked away but he could see her blue eyes brimming with emotion.

He cocked his head to the side. There was something on her shoulder that she didn't want him to see. Tenderly he rested his hand on hers that was on her shoulder.

"Naoko..." He said softly but the girl stubbornly shook her head.

Her fingers tightened, "No, you'll think it's ugly and..."

The Soul Reaper leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against her cheek. His breath was warm and ticklish against her ear, "Naoko, I could never think anything about you as ugly or unattractive. Now please..."

She sighed and let him gently pry her fingers loose and let the robe fall. Through the light of the table lamp he could see a prominent bruise colored scar covering almost all of her pale shoulder.

"When did you..." He was about to ask for the back story of the scar but stopped, wondering if that was going too far.

"It was when the Bounts invaded Karakura. I... foolishly rushed headfirst into a battle I would never have been able to win. But I was too angry to notice. I didn't notice an attack from the side." Her eyes were seeing beyond her, into a far off memory. "Didn't even see it coming."

Something didn't add up, "Wait... If you've had that scar ever since then... then why didn't I see it during your coronation? You were wearing a sleeveless dress."

Naoko gave him a half rueful smile, "You should know how handy cover-up can be. It can hide all sorts of blemishes."

Yumichika let this sink in. Now that he thought about it, it did make sense. The only time she ever wore something that didn't cover her shoulders was at her coronation. But every other time she wore something with sleeves or a jacket. There was that one moment at the lake a few weeks back that he noticed the mark. But otherwise...

Naoko witched and gasped in surprise when Yumichika started planting feather light kisses on her scarred shoulder. Man, was that spot sensitive! She tightly clamped down on her bottom lip to stifle her gasps of pleasure. Yumichika smiled as he gently pressed his lips on her scar. He decided to take it a step further.

He gently started licking the scar which prompted more gasps from the princess. She threaded her fingers through his hair and tightly curled her fingers. With her nose buried in his neck she breathed in and noticed that he smelled of lilies with a hint of lilac. _Is that because of his shikai? I wonder if that's true for other Soul Reapers._

Shivers of pleasure tore her away from her thoughts as they ripped through her body making her shake and gasp. Yumichika's silky lips started moving up the side of her neck now. Naoko tugged his hair though when he nipped her neck.

"No biting..." She panted.

He chuckled and lifted his head to look at her, "Fair enough, so long as you don't have anything against me doing this."

In one swift movement he had Naoko pinned down on the bed. One hand pinning both of hers to the pillow and the other propping him above her. Her breast was lightly touching his wrist and his hand itched to move and cup the soft mound of skin.

Instead he directed his gaze down to her. In a few seconds they had gone from kissing to almost... Not that he hadn't thought about doing such an act with her. Intercourse was the most intimate and physical way to show love. We're they ready for something like that? Naoko was looking at him with wide innocent and wanting eyes.

She was a virgin. Yumichika couldn't make such a claim. He had had experience in the bedroom with a variety of people, Naoko would never learn about his antics so long as he may live. She was an inexperienced virgin who wanted to give the most precious gift she had, her virginity, to him.

Could he bring himself to take it?

Naoko kept her gaze firmly locked on Yumichika when she really wanted to look away in shame and embarrassment. He was hesitating and she was just waiting for him to gently rebuff her and tenderly explain to her why he wouldn't have intercourse with her. It would be the most unbearable sting to her pride and would show just how immature she really was.

_I'm so stupid! How could I have thought he'd want to... to do it with me? He's probably trying to figure out the best way to let me down gently. I should just go now and pretend this never happened._ Naoko resolved when more seconds of still silence passed.

She wiggled out of his grasp and slid off the bed, quickly scooping up her discarded robe. "I'm sorry for disturbing you and you don't have to—I mean it wasn't like I wanted—oh, just forget it please. I'll go back to my room now."

"Whoa wait a minute," Yumichika said quickly as he grabbed Naoko's wrist to keep her from leaving. "Naoko, it's not like I don't want to spend a night of intimate passion with you, believe me I want to. But a girl can only give her virginity up once and to one person. Once it's gone, it's gone forever. I want you to be sure about this."

Naoko stepped closer to him and smiled in a way that made her look more mature and older then she really was. "Yumichika, if I wasn't sure about giving my virginity to you, then I wouldn't be here right now. This might be the only foreseeable time for us to be alone, really _alone_. I like to think of myself as a patient woman but this is something I'm through waiting for."

"Aren't you worried about any repercussions a single night of passion could cause?" He asked, wanting to make sure she knew exactly what she was doing.

Naoko let out a soft mischievous giggle and lifted up the hem of her nightgown to show a quarter sized brown patch on her thigh. "Nemu guarantees this will prevent any and all possible pregnancies. Let's just say that she and my brother have been participating in... not so innocent nighttime activities."

She seized his shoulders and pinned him to the bed. Her loose long hair fell like a curtain, concealing them both from the light of the full moon.

"Do you still want me?"

The Soul Reaper's lips curled up in a sensual smile, "Now more than ever."

Yumichika slid out from her grasp and hoisted her onto the bed. Naoko sat on her knees as he climbed up next her. Her hands slid into his silky hair while his roamed slowly over her slim back. Their soft lips meeting each other's. Yumichika's hands slide farther down her back until they were lightly touching her buttocks. Her hands tightened in his hair.

The Soul Reaper mentally chuckled at her reaction and decided to see how far he could go with her. His fingers slowly wormed their way up the hem of her short satin nightgown. _Is that lace I feel? I didn't know Naoko wore lace panties_. A pleasant discovery for sure.

He tore his lips from hers and held them close to her ear. His soft warm breath tickling her ear and making her skin warm.

"If you want me to stop at any time, just say so."

Her fingers gently traced his smooth strong jaw and her lips hovering above his, "I'll keep that in mind."

Yumichika hooked his fingers into her panties and helped her slip out of them. In one swift movement he did away with her nightgown. He leaned away to get a good look at her.

Naoko sat on the bed, her legs softly bent and her arms at her sides. The pearly white light from the full moon filtered in from the floor to ceiling windows. The seeping light illuminated Naoko's exposed body. She was completely naked, bare and ultimately vulnerable.

The light made her skin glow like a polished pearl. The scars on her body almost melded and disappeared though Yumichika was glad they didn't. Those scars showed that she could fight and wasn't perfect and that made her even more beautiful.

Her blue eyes locked with his lilac eyes. The gaze was both challenging and frightened; _I am at my most vulnerable. Will you go forth and take me? Or give in to cowardice disguised as noble action and leave me? _

Yumichika leaned forward and let his hand skim her cheek. Naoko's hands rose up and slowly removed his unbuttoned shirt, letting it flutter to the ground. He leaned closer and their mouths met again. The Quincy's fingers made quick work of undoing his belt and removing the rest of his clothes.

Now they were both exposed to each other. Everything was laid out in plain sight. No walls, no masks and no barriers between them.

The Soul Reaper started slowly but hungrily kissing Naoko's jaw then moving down her neck. Naoko's breath hitched, her skin burned in a delightful tantalizing way. The burning between her legs was growing in intensity. The feeling made her twitch and moan. It was making her impatient, she wanted relief now.

Her fingers tightened in his hair, "Yumichika... now... please..."

He directed his path of kisses upward to her ear, "Hush, patience, my darling."

His lips descended to her breasts, lips caressing one pert hard nipple and his thumb slowly rhythmically rubbing the other. The touch made her back her arch and her breath came in and out in shuddering gasps. Yumichika slipped his hand under back and slowly trailed his fingers downward, touching each vertebrate of her spine. This only made her back arch even more.

He slipped his hand away from her back and moved to kiss her sternum and then the other nipple. Naoko felt like she was swimming in warmth and pleasure, losing her senses with every passing moment. There would be times when Yumichika touched or kissed some part of her and she'd twitch involuntarily. It was strange how well he knew how to caress her body.

The heat between her legs was growing to be unbearable. Yumichika leaned closer and she felt his hardened member skimming her inner thigh. Since his hands were roaming free all over her Naoko decided that she could do the same. Her fingers slid down the back of his neck, feeling his soft skin and taught muscles. She could feel the ridges of his spine and her hands continued to move.

Her fingertips lightly brushed a patch of raised skin. His scar, the brand mark courtesy of the disgraced Reginald Labelle. She got an idea.

"Yumichika, stop."

As soon as she said that he did and looked at her with worry and concern.

"What? Am I going to fast?"

She shook her head, "No, I want you to lie on your stomach. I want to try something."

Yumichika complied, not knowing where she was going with this. Naoko straddled his back and set her hands lightly on his skin. She relished each curve and contour of his muscular back that her fingers touched. Her hair fell and when she moved it felt as though someone were pulling silk across his skin.

The Quincy's pale fingers gently traced the healed pentacle shaped burn. She couldn't figure out why he didn't want Robbinsdale to heal it completely. Then man could make it look as though it was never there to begin with but Yumichika turned him down.

"I have my reasons," was all he said on the matter. Naoko shook her head, pushing that train of thought aside. She planted feather light kisses on the scar and slowly up his spine and up to the back of his neck. Naoko's touches set fire to Yumichika's skin especially below his waist. Her lips found their way to his jaw.

"You're teasing me," he breathed.

"Am I?" She snickered softly.

"Yes, you are," he said. Enough foreplay, it was time for the main event.

Yumichika maneuvered himself out from under Naoko and her under him. His face hovered above hers, their noses touching. Their lips met again and Naoko didn't notice Yumichika's hand drifting down until she felt him caressing her inner thighs. His fingers moved to stroke and gently pinch the skin between her legs. It was when he started to lightly rub that little nub, a cluster of extremely sensitive nerve endings, that Naoko's breath was taken away.

He continued to rub that part with his thumb and gently started to slip his fingers into her warm wet opening and started moving his fingers inside her. Naoko was overcome with a scintillating fire; it burned her with pleasure and pain. She moaned and writhed under him as his fingers continued to stroke.

The fire built up inside her, her muscles tightened and her breathing grew more labored between their kisses. Finally she came, her muscles clenching hard around his fingers. The intense rush of roaring pleasure left her shaking.

Yumichika slowly slide his fingers out and gently stroked the outside of her thigh and side until her breathing eased and the shaking subsided. _And that was just the opening act_, he thought smugly. He tenderly stroked her cheek; she looked like someone who just had a taste of pure euphoria.

He resumed kissing her and Naoko accepted, she wrapped her arms languidly around his neck. He slowly guided his member into her hot moist opening. Yumichika started slowly, rhythmically moving and going in a little further each time. There was a slight feel of resistance and he dully realized it was her hymen. The one thing that proved whether a girl was a virgin or not.

He made sure to push through as tenderly as he could. When he made it through Naoko gave a slight groan but continued to kiss him. Reading about sex was one thing but experiencing it was something else entirely as this princess was finding out. It hurt a little but the pain was drowned out by the intense mounting passionate sensation that was building up again.

The Soul Reaper slowly moved faster and faster. Naoko was becoming more vocal with each thrust and Yumichika silenced her with his mouth though he wanted to vocalize the growing pleasure he was feeling too. Naoko wrapped her legs around his waist driving him deeper inside her. He moved his member inside her, brushing against ever nerve inside her. The stimulation sent waves of fire coursing through her and that drove her over the edge.

Her walls contracted tightly again but this time around him. That caused him to go over the edge as well and slowly drift down, riding waves of lingering warm ecstasy. Both of them were panting, covered in sweat and drained from committing the most pleasurable act known to man.

Yumichika pulled out of her and fell on his back next her. He pulled Naoko close to him and the sheets over their nude bodies. Her breathing was labored and her slim body was still shaking from such an intense dose of ecstasy. No words could describe the feeling of her love inside her and them moving as one. She rested her head on his chest, his beating heart under her ear.

"That was... incredible," she propped herself up a little on her arms to kiss him on the cheek. "I love you."

Yumichika returned with a kiss on her lips, "I love you too."

His slim fingers gently brushed away a few locks of hair plastered to her sweat covered forehead. He then softly kissed the top of her head. She smiled softly as she drifted off, exhausted and completely blissful. Yumichika was tired but not enough to sleep. He spent a few minutes stroking Naoko's hair and listening to her soft even breathing.

He looked down at her. The young woman's beautiful sleeping face was gently illuminated by the full moon. Yumichika smiled and though of how lucky he was, not just to have her in his arms but in his life and his heart too. He soothingly stroked her cheek with his finger.

"You once asked me, how a handsome devil could fall in love with someone like you. Well, it's quite easy when someone like you is an angel. No, better yet a goddess," he whispered.

He kissed her head again before loosely curling his hand around hers that rested on his chest. The Soul Reaper settled down in the nest of sheets and pillows with his Quincy princess in his arms and slept.

* * *

***Longest one-shot ever right? I wanted this to be more about then just sex. I wanted to include the foreplay, the emotions and driving forces behind the act. I hope it wasn't cheesy or so bad that you found it funny. I'm a virgin okay? So I didn't write this from experience. I read other fics with this kind of stuff and some of my romance novels to try and do this justice. **

**Be nice and let me know how I did.***


End file.
